


Dunk

by JustAFigment



Series: MariChat May Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat thinks he's sneaky, F/M, Marichat May, fluffy revenge?, he might be, he's also a pillow thief, it's just a cute thing, milk mustache, she ate the last cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: MariChat May day 1 - Milk----------------------Chat's like milk. Even in mustache form.





	Dunk

Dunk.

****

Green eyes followed the path of chocolate dotted disk as it disappeared into a sea of white.

****

Perched comfortably on Marinette’s bed, Chat Noir watched as the dark-haired girl polished off the last cookie on the tray. True, he’d help her demolish the small heap of baked goods while she worked on her homework, occasionally pointing out errors here and there, but she was adamant that the last cookie would be hers.

****

Her own personal reward for completing the assignment ahead of time, rather than waiting until the last minute. 

****

His tail flicked longingly behind him.

****

The cookies were gone, but he was still  _ hungry _ .

****

His head hung over the edge as he watched her below, stretching, leaning back in her rolling chair and casting a satisfied grin up his way.

****

He pouted.

****

He’d spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to beg and plead his case to get his hands on that last cookie. She lived over a bakery, surely there had to be more cookies down stairs, right? And he was a growing boy, with a superheroes appetite! He  _ needed _ the last cookie. Marinette of all people should have been able to understand. He’d saved her a few times in the past.

****

She owed him.

****

“You’re heartless, Princess.” He teased, rolling over on the bed and huffing dramatically. “A real  _ meow _ nster, you know that?”

****

“You’ll survive.” She chuckled. He heard her close the text book, shuffling around below him a bit. “Unless your goal is to eat us out of house and home?” He could hear the coyness of her voice. She knew he’d never. On more than one occasion he’d brought along a hefty payment after he felt he  _ had _ gone a bit overboard with his personal mission to eat every leftover pastry the Dupain-Cheng bakery could offer the wandering stray. Each time he’d been politely declined, and within the next day or two, they’d find the bills stuffed into a mostly unmarked envelope somewhere behind the register down stairs. Mostly unmarked aside from a small paw print on the inside flap. Marinette’s parents found it charming, if a little ridiculous.

****

“I could, you know. A ravenous  _ purr _ edator like me, hunter of sweets, devourer of baked goods.” He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. It was always a blast, hanging out with his classmate like this. She was so easygoing around him as Chat Noir.

****

He tilted his head back, looking to the side as her head popped up past the foot of the bed, and his grin only widened.

****

“Yeah, ok Chaton. Mighty hunter. Sure.” The smarm in her voice made his eyes narrow with mischievous mirth. He  _ was _ a fierce predator, and he  _ was _ still hungry.

****

A moment later the blue-eyed girl had crawled her way onto the bed, settling to sit beside the black-clad hero, looming over him slightly as she leaned on one arm. Her eyebrows quirked curiously, his expression probably radiating that she should hold at least some level of apprehension. A more cautious girl may have backed away.

****

“You only say that cause you’ve ne _ fur _ been prey before.” He winked at her. She startled back only a fraction, curiosity turning into an incredulous look that just screamed  _ yeah, right. _

****

Silent challenge accepted, one clawed hand raised carefully to brush against the girl's cheek, fingers brushing over her ear and back into her hair delicately. She flinched under his touch, but didn’t pull away, and he let his grin drop into a far more intense, smouldering smirk. Pushing up onto one elbow, he moved to close the distance between them, watching as her eyes widened, dark pupils dilating as breath caught in her throat.

****

He could smell the last cookie still on her lips.

****

His tongue darted out at the last moment, delicately swiping a trail along her upper lip.

****

She squeaked.

****

He flopped back onto the bed, giggling at the rising blush that dusted across her cheeks and up onto the tips of her ears. 

****

She smacked him, and he rolled away, giggles erupting into full out, but stifled, laughter. It was late, after all, and he didn’t want to disrupt her parents.    


  
“Chat Noir! Get out of my house!” Marinette grabbed at one of her pillows, pummeling the snickering cat hero all the way to her sky-light.   


  
“Sorry, princess!” He held up an arm in defense as her flustered attack devolved into returned giggles once he’d managed to scamper up through the trapdoor and onto her balcony. Popping halfway out, she chucked the pillow at him. “A cat can’t resist the temptation of milk.” He scratched at the back of his head for a moment before drawing once finger over his own upper lip, indicating the classic position of Marinette’s recently ‘deceased’ milk mustache.    


  
“You’re such a  _ tom cat. _ ” She hissed playfully. 

****

He just cast her a trademark grin and a wink, hopping up onto the railing of her balcony, still clutching her pillow.   


  
“You know you love me.” He beamed, even as she reached down below, ready to brandish another pillow in retaliation. “Goodnight, princess! I’m keeping this, by the way.” He waved the previously thrown pillow at her as he turned to launch himself to the rooftops across the way, grinning at his prize.   


  
“Chat Noir!” She called after him indignantly. Looks like she was down one pillow for the night.

****

He’d have to bring it back eventually.

****  
“I do...” She sighed as the dark shadow finally disappeared into the night. “Goodnight, minou.”   



End file.
